


（作家瑟演员基）车

by AKang1



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKang1/pseuds/AKang1
Kudos: 1





	（作家瑟演员基）车

“剧本终于写完，你也可以休息一下了。”Loki抬手挂住Thranduil的脖颈，唇间的热气一股脑扑在人脸上，“这段时间没日没夜地工作，想我么？”

Thranduil素来是个行动派，他没答话，只是托着Loki的大腿将人抱起贴紧自己，他抬步走进卧室，任Loki被摔到床上。“你说呢？”

“要我说……”Loki抬腿紧紧缠住Thranduil精壮的腰身，修长的手臂向前一探，就抓住了人的衣领拉着人被迫往下俯身，“你该是想我想疯了的。”

铂色长发顺着肩头滑落，触及Loki脸上惹得人痒痒地笑了起来，他又拽了拽衣领，让Thranduil离自己再近一点，“我说得对吗？”

Thranduil跟着轻轻抬起唇角，手下微微用力解开了Loki的裤带，他自觉俯身至Loki耳边，舌尖探出轻轻碰着人粉嫩饱满的耳垂。“想要么？”

Loki喘了几口气，突然收起腿滚到了一边。“才不想。”

Thranduil预料到似的快速伸手抓住他的裤子，用力一扯便露出大半好风光来。

Loki伸手去抢，却又被人牢牢扼住了手腕。

虽说平日里的工作便是宅在家中写剧本，但Thranduil从未忽略过身材管理，天生身高的优势加上后天的健身锻炼，连Loki都忍不住羡慕他的力量和身材。

“不乖是要受罚的。”Thranduil眸色暗了暗，干脆扯掉了Loki的裤子，两条修长白皙的腿露了出来，Loki身下只剩了一条白色底裤。

Loki倒不在乎地跟着笑，满脸轻佻却仍高高在上。两只手腕被人扼住举过头顶，他趁机仰起头在Thranduil脸庞轻轻吹气，轻声笑道：“您要怎么惩罚我呢？”

“罚你……”Thranduil似微微思索了一番，他俯身噙住Loki天鹅似的脖颈，牙齿轻轻刮着人细腻的皮肤，便听到上方传来难以自控的喘息，他一路往上，舔舐过Loki的上颌角，在他耳畔呼出灼热的气息，启唇含住他的耳垂，感受到身下人敏感地一颤，Thranduil才笑了起来，“三天不能下床如何？”

“唔……”Loki开口便是一阵呻吟，他不安地扭动着身躯，无意间抬腿蹭过人早已雄起的下身。“我才不信。”

“试试便有分晓。”Thranduil未恼，比起此时的嘴硬，他更期待看到Loki最后的求饶。他抬手一粒粒解开Loki衬衫上的纽扣，指腹的薄茧轻轻划过皮肤，留下灼热又痒痒的触感。Loki鼻间忍不住发出嘤咛来，皮肤也变成了诱人的粉红色。

Loki的底裤被褪至脚腕，他屈起腿顶着Thranduil的下身，若有若无地摩擦起来。

“亲爱的，你在引火。”Thranduil拉下Loki的领带，在后者不满又无力的抗议中将人两只手腕牢牢绑在床头上，他抬手轻轻逗弄着Loki胸前两点粉嫩的茱萸，瞧着它们慢慢颜色加深凸起，“想要？”

“唔…别废话，”Loki挺了挺胸膛，“要来就快些！”

“看来我的宝贝已经忍不住了？”Thranduil低低笑了起来，此时他仍衣衫完好地俯在床上，倒显得赤裸着身子被绑起来的Loki狼狈了几分。

Thranduil的手指往下滑着，沿着Loki的腹线点上那早已高高仰起头的分身上。

Loki嗓间发出一声闷哼来，他抬脚踢了踢Thranduil的腿，眼神也是一片雾蒙蒙。“混蛋……快把你这身碍事的玩意儿扒掉！”

Thranduil支起身来，慢条斯理地褪掉衣衫放在一旁，他又俯下身往前挤了挤，含住Loki柔软的双唇。他伸出舌头一路探进对方温热的口腔，肆意攫取着美味地琼浆玉液，Loki不甘示弱地伸出舌头来挡，却被人轻易卷住，连舌尖上的琼浆都被索取干净。

Thranduil的手也未闲着，游走在Loki的胸膛上轮流逗弄那两粒茱萸。轻拢慢捻抹复挑，Loki的嗓间不断发出诱人的哼声，下身也有意无意地蹭着Thranduil.

“嗯啊……”Loki轻轻蹙起眉头，“Thran……”

“我明白。”Thranduil停了动作，Loki正要表达不满，就猛地被翻过了身子。

领带扭出一个结来，Loki的脸部陷入柔软的床垫，下身被人高高抬起。

Thranduil攀上Loki精瘦的背部，沿着脊椎慢慢吻着，Loki扭动起躯体，唇间溢出一个个诱人的乐符。

“啊…别…别这样……”Loki的嗓音也颤抖起来。

“想要么？”Thranduil轻轻啃咬着那片逐渐粉红的肌肤，伸手探到Loki两腿之间去。

感受到欲望被人紧紧包住揉蹭着，Loki脑中最后一根弦也断掉了。“嗯啊……想要……”

Thranduil起身从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个保险套撕开，套在早已高高翘起的分身上。他微微往前挪动了些，分身抵在那处粉嫩的洞口，小口一张一合着，仿佛在说任君采颉。

他抱住Loki，伸手揉压着那两粒茱萸，又往前勾勒着人的下颌行至唇边，Loki张口含住他的手指，伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着。

Thranduil抽出手指，抵到Loki臀间的洞口去。

“Thran…快进来……”Loki轻轻扭了扭臀，不满地蹭着他的分身。

“别急，”Thranduil慢慢将手指往里挤去，感受到两侧肉壁正努力地将它往外挤，“你总是喊痛。”

“唔…我才没喊疼……”Loki努力放松着括约肌。

“嘴硬。”Thranduil没管，继续勤勉地做着扩张运动。

Loki舒服地哼唧起来，直到Thranduil将三根手指拔出，发出“啵唧”的声音。

“我要进去了。”Thranduil重新把分身抵在洞口。

Loki抬臀往后凑了凑，没答话算作默认。

巨龙昂挺着往里钻，被扩张过的洞口却仍像初来时。Loki吃痛发出一声闷哼来，手紧紧着攥在一起，指甲几乎要陷进肉里。

“放松点。”Thranduil轻轻拍着Loki雪白的臀部，历经艰难才终于深入蜜穴。他轻轻抽动着分身，却惹来身下人一阵哀鸣来。

于是Thranduil停下不敢再动，直到那穴中分泌出些许液体来才得以再进行些微小动作。

这次Loki没再喊疼，反而跟着Thranduil的动作慢慢发出来欢愉的哼声来，Thranduil也逐渐加大了动作。

“Loki.”Thranduil突然喊道。

“嗯？”听到身后人低沉悦耳的嗓音，Loki一时间失了神。

“我们在一起都这么久了，”Thranduil俯身含住Loki的耳垂轻轻啃咬着，“每次上床，你还是像第一次一样紧，还会喊疼，为什么呢？嗯？”

“嗯啊……”Loki仰着头喘息着，“还不是…啊…还不是因为你太粗……”

“是吗？”Thranduil突然加快了速度大力顶弄着，他伸手抓住Loki身下高昂的分身，跟着节奏套弄了起来。Loki也发出了更加欢愉诱人的叫声，抬起臀部配合着Thranduil.

“啊…别……”Loki突然剧烈一颤，他高高仰起头，面色满是潮红。“呃啊……”

“别顶那里……还是别停？”Thranduil低笑着问道。

“唔……慢一些……我…我不行……”

“你确定要慢一点？”Thranduil也放慢了速度，转换成了九浅一深的模式，每隔几下就会重重顶弄到那处让Loki情不自禁地颤抖着，“宝贝放松点，你夹得太紧了。”

Loki不满地哼哼着，偏偏Thranduil又隔三差五地重重顶弄到那处，愉悦的线被绷紧来回拉扯着，Loki感觉整个人都快要疯掉了。

“Thranduil！”Loki骂道，然而声音中夹杂着些许软绵绵的呻吟，传到Thranduil耳中如同撒娇一般。“嗯啊…我错了……Thran…你快一点。”

闻言，Thranduil发出了愉悦的哼声，蓦地加快了速度，肉体一次次相撞发出羞耻的声音，Thranduil抓着Loki高昂的分身套弄着，另一只手向前探去，在两朵茱萸间流连忘返。

“亲爱的，舒服吗？”

“啊啊……舒服……”Loki早已失了神，身上几处敏感都得到了最好的照顾，唇畔间溢出一个个令人心神荡漾的音符来。他的脑中白光乍现，所有的欲望都簇拥到下身中蓄势待发。

感受到手中的欲望变得更加粗硬，Thranduil唇角染了笑意，两只手松开回到人高高抬起的臀部轻轻拍打着。

“等我。”Thranduil俯身在Loki的腰身吹着气。

“嗯啊…我不行了……啊……”Loki颤抖着，却下意识地听话憋住了欲望。

Thranduil再次加速，每一次都重重撞击着柔软的那处凸起。到了最后，Loki甚至可以感觉到后穴中那巨物的形状。

“宝贝，我们一起。”Thranduil把Loki翻过来，动情地吻住他温热的双唇，两人都颤抖起来，浊白的液体喷涌而出，溅在两人的小腹上。

Thranduil慢慢抽出分身，拉下保险套打结丢掉。

Loki失神地躺在床上喘息着，他抬眼望向站在床边正抽出纸巾为自己清理的Thranduil，眼里满是一汪柔和动人的春水，连自己都不曾发觉。

擦干净Loki的身体后，Thranduil又拉开被子盖到他身上，转头触及人眼底里的柔情，Thranduil也跟着抬了抬唇角。他穿上睡衣，伸手抚上Loki的额头摩挲着。“休息一会儿吧。”

Thranduil起身去做晚饭，厨房传来切菜的声音，冰箱的门被反复打开关上，过了一会儿，锅里的热油也跟着滋滋作响。

Loki在被窝里舒适地翻了个身，唇角不禁挂起温暖的笑来。这笑又递进眼底，是无论如何都压不住的。是了，只要和Thranduil在一起，Loki精良的表情管理系统就总会失控。

他回忆起从刚毕业到现在的日子来，怎么想都觉得自己走了大运。

那可是Thranduil啊，是他从大学以来就一直崇拜着喜欢着的偶像。他的每一部作品都是如此惊为天人，还在上学时的Loki一直梦想着能出演一个他剧中的角色。

然而就像做梦一样，那个天神一般惊才绝艳的男人，现在居然是他的。他们在一起很久了，可直到现在Loki都没能好好接受现实。

晚饭很快就做好了，Loki起身下床，却感觉到下身撕裂般地痛。“嘶——”Loki不由地蹙起眉头，果然Thranduil说话是有信誉的。

“我来吧。”Thranduil进了房间，他一手扶住Loki的背，一手从人腿弯绕过。他慢慢直起身子，便将Loki牢牢抱进了怀里。

Loki下意识地揽住人的脖颈，听到上方传来低笑声，不由地红了脸。

卧室到餐厅的距离很近，Loki却感觉走了很久很久，直到Thranduil把他放到椅子上时，他才堪堪回过了神。


End file.
